Forever and always
by leigh-miyazono
Summary: Just when things are going smoothly, just when they were about to start a new life... It can crumble down with you caught off guard. fate is a cruel thing, but our love will always prevail...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. All rights reserved to our beloved Nakamura Shinjuku.

This is my first fic of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Got really inspired on this song 'Forever and always, and Ritsu and Takano just came to my mind. Anyways. Hope you like it.

* * *

Forever and always

Sekaiichi hatsukoi

TakanoxRitsu

"Ritsu, come live with me."Takano Masamune asks the green-eyed man across from him, Onodera Ritsu his first love.

'_What are you saying Takano-san? We've only been dating for 3 months'_ Ritsu says picking up his wine looking flustered at the sudden proposal from his boss/boyfriend and first love.

"It's not like we've known each other for only 3 months, Ritsu." It's one of those times that Takano-san uses his first name meaning he was serious at his proposal.

'_He has a point.'_ Onodera poured another wine and took it in one gulp _'ugggh, but I just can't say yes!' _He looks at the Man across from him, He really love the man, it took him a year to finally admit it to himself and months to finally confessed

"But Takano-san, we're neighbours I don't think it will make a difference after all we practically sleep over in each other's apartment." He stated

"The very reason we should live together right? To save money, time, and besides you'll benefit from it. You'll have no problem about the food, I'll cook. I can wash our clothes; you'll have no problem cleaning since it'll be clean, all the time." At this Onodera Ritsu stared wide eyed at his boyfriend. _'He did have a point and his right' _

Takano Masamune smirked inwardly. _'I can win this one'_ thought while he took a sip at his wine looking intently at his flustered boyfriend.

"uhm." He couldn't think of an excuse to counter Takano's so called advantages 'cause his right and the thought is really tempting.

"Tempting isn't it?" he look at his boyfriend's smirking face, knowing full well that he's losing this battle, Onodera Ritsu just wouldn't admit defeat easily. Oh no. He wouldn't.

"Then who's apartment?" He asks

Takano leaned forward as close as he could from across the table smiling widely now.

"In my apartment." He stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?!" Onodera Ritsu glared at him

"I'm a man" Takano says

"But I'm also a man!" Ritsu says 'that's it I can use this' he smiled inwardly.

"I can see that" Takano flashes a smile at him, his beating heart wouldn't just calm down at the sight.

"I have no problems moving in your apartment if that is the issue, Ritsu." Takano stated a matter of fact.

"After all, I'll do anything to be with my beloved Ritsu." He added.

Ritsu looks at him, he can see the love Takano has for him, and the feeling always overwhelmed him but it is a great feeling. He wouldn't deny it, but why is he making a fuss about this 'living together' issue but maybe this is for the better right? Living together. He looks away thinking deeply.

Takano looks at his lover, He can wait if Ritsu really doesn't want to live together yet, but if he could persuade him now, the better, just when he was about to tell him that he could wait. His lover looks at him all serious and determined, he drank his remaining wine

"But what about my furniture? Or your Furniture? It not like I could just move in with just my clothes, what will happen then?" Ritsu says

He sputters his drink, _'At least his giving much thought into it. But really? Furniture?'_

"What the hell Takano-san, that's gross. But are you alright?" Onodera ask ready to stand up and pat his back. He raises his hand to stop him.

"Then we could just move out of the apartment and buy a house, right?" He says smiling to his lover

"Easier said than done, With our schedule there's no way we could have a time to look for one." Ritsu says going back to his seat crossing his arms and looking away from him.

'_He's cute'_ He thought.

'_We have no problem regarding the address, since our co-workers knew about our relationship, much to Ritsu's dismay, but it really makes things easier. Good thing Isaka-san is approving it as long as we do our work and keep our personal lives out of the office. All is Good.'_ Takano thought.

"So?" Ritsu asks.

"We could look for it this coming weekend right?" At this Ritsu really glared at him holding the knife ready to throw it at him any minute.

"I haven't approved of it yet. I'm still thinking you know." Ritsu says

"Hmmm, then at least think about it okay?" He says calming his lover's nerves. "We can look this weekend since it's the end of the cycle and our workload isn't much to heavy this week."

"Okay. But I have to tell this to my parents."

"Okay." With one long swig of his wine he stood up.

"So? Shall we head home?"

The drive to their apartment was a silent one maybe because they were both tired and Ritsu dozes off every now and then.

"Hey, Ritsu we're here." Takano gently shakes him but he shrug it off saying about 'leave me here for a while I'll be right behind you'.

"If you don't get up now I'll carry you all the way to my apartment, Ritsu" This made the Brunette sit up rather quickly making him dizzy.

"Be careful." They walk off towards the elevator and made their way to the apartment.

* * *

Ritsu Onodera had a problem.

He cannot sleep.

"Is this what I get for always sleeping with Takano that I can't sleep alone now?" Ritsu rolled around his bed not that the bed has much space in it left. He glanced at his clock, _'1 am'_ he thought burying his face in his pillow when his phone vibrates, he flip it open. One message from takano-san, it says _'can't sleep?'_ shocked at the message he received he sits up and look around his bedroom. _'how the hell did he know?'_ he asks still looking around his room. Then his phone vibrates again and he checks it.

'_Me too, you wanna come over? I miss you'_ it says. He smile, his cheeks reddening quickly. He got up and makes his way towards his lover's apartment.

He's at the entrance waiting for Takano to open the door, as each moment pass his getting more flustered.

'_Why the hell am I embarrass? It's my lo…lover for fuck sake.'_ He blushes at the thought.

'_What am I blushing for? Am I a girl?'_ he looked down.

'_Damn why is he taking so long?' _as he grew impatient planning to ring the doorbell again the door opened revealing his lover.

He went it and headed straight to bed with Takano right behind him.

As they lay down, Takano slid one arm around Ritsu's waist the other in his head.

"I'm excited for this weekend" Takano muttered, kissing his head

"mmm.." he muttered facing Takano snuggling closer to the older man kissing his chin and with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emerald division

"What's wrong with it Takano-san? I've been revising this proposal for about three hours now" Onodera Ritsu asks his superior heatedly, they've been exchanging nothing but spiteful words in the 2 hours since they went to work and he submitted his proposal for motou-sensei's new book.

"Why would I tell you, that's your job." Takano Masamune stated looking at the very pissed off Ritsu.

'_This is going nowhere'_ the brunette sigh and walk away, leaving his boss.

"I'm going to take a break" Ritsu announced and headed out of the office

Heading for the lounge, he bought himself a coffee from the vending machine and makes his way to the couch making himself comfortable. _'uugh my stomach hurts'_ he thought to himself clutching his sides. _'Damn, the stress, I'm gonna develop an ulcer at this rate.'_

"Are you okay?" He heard him, not intending to look at him he shuts his eyes and pretended he's asleep.

"Onodera." His boss called out to him his breath fanned to his face, how did he manage to get to close is a mystery to Ritsu

"I'm fine, just a little tired" He muttered still not looking to his lover/boss

"You can go home after you finish your work" and with that his boss left him alone in the lounge.

After 30 minutes or so, He makes his way to the Emerald Division office and to his desk lay in his written proposal a letter made by his boss; it was a series of questions that needs to be address in the proposal.

He looks towards his boss's direction and says "Thank you, Takano-san" he smiled and continue to revise his proposal.

* * *

Weekend

Ring…. Ring…

Onodera Ritsu still half asleep grab his alarm clock from his bedside table, upon glancing at it he saw it was still 6:00 am. _'I still have time to sleep.' _In hopes of getting back to sleep, he noticed the ringing of his doorbell.

'_uhh.. so fuckin' annoying, it's still early.'_ He get up and made his way towards his door, he got a pretty good idea who it was on the other side of the door.

Upon opening his door just barely enough to see who it was he mumbled "What do you want?"

"For you to move your ass and get ready, Now! Stat." Takano Masamune said

"wai… wait!" Ritsu said following Takano into his living room.

"What? You want me to help you get ready" Takano said facing Ritsu with a smirk on his face.

"no… No thank you!" He said looking flustered, he made his way towards his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later

"Well?" The realtor asks, the house was simple and yet very much liked by the two men. The house is a two storey house, neither big nor small for the two of them, just enough. White walls and arch type entrances. Dining room and kitchen on the left, Living room and what appears to be a bathroom with it. It also has a bathroom on second floor and two bedrooms. There is also a yard and a garage. And the catch, the price is okay.

"Well? Ritsu?" Takano looks at his lover who's clearly debating on himself whether to agree with him or not. He can also see that his cute lover very much likes this place already.

Onodera Ritsu is very much pressured and torn with two options. It's either he agrees or not.

'_I like this place, I love Takano-san.' _At this he could feel himself blushing. _'I want to live with him for as long as I live.'_ He looked up to the said man, noticing the hope and the love in his eyes.

"I love it." He said, just when he utter those words he saw full blown smile in the face of his first love and he couldn't help but be happy and smile too.

"We'll take it" Takano said to the realtor.

"Okay, please follow me." The realtor told Takano and they headed of towards the kitchen counter. Ritsu just stood at the entrance and admired the place.

'_Living together with Takano-san, huh'_ he can't suppress the happy feeling he got now, he's so looking forward to it that he could swear he can dance right now if Takano-san or anyone else are around.

After Dinner is done in Takano's place, Ritsu volunteered to wash the dishes, while busying himself with the task, a strong pair of arms were suddenly encircling his waist making him lean to a strong chest.

"Takano-san, I'm still washing the dishes."

"I know" Takano said while burying his face at the crook of his lover's neck.

"Thank you for accepting the living arrangement. I'm really happy about that. I love you. Ritsu" He said, he kissed him on the cheek and let go making his way towards the living room.

Leaving a very red Ritsu rooted in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A very peaceful day for the two love birds to move in to their home…

"Takano-san!" Onodera Ritsu yelled from their bedroom.

"What is it Ritsu?" Takano made his way towards their bedroom holding a broom in his hand with a little red scarf wrap around his head.

He saw Ritsu in a middle of their once cleaned and ironed clothes.

"What the hell happen?" He asks

"Well…" his boyfriend looked at him flustered and very much embarrass

"Well?" he pushes

"I 'attempted' to get our clothes in our cabinet but I happened to pile it up and it just… fall" He finishes

"Well, aren't you a little prince" he smirked

"I am not! I can fix this!" He huffed

"Okay. If you say so." He said and makes his way again towards the living room.

At last the two manage to finish moving in and unpacking their stuffs and is currently snuggled in front of the TV, with Ritsu sitting on the floor leaning to Takano's chest.

"Are you still sulking?" Takano asks his lover amuse to his lover's 'not talking to you' attitude.

"Just so you know, I already know you can't do much, and I still love you for that" He stated

"Still not talking to you" Ritsu says crossing his arms in his chest.

"Hey." Takano turn his lover's head and lean in for the kiss it didn't took much time for his lover to respond making him happy knowing that he could still manage to make him forgive him.

* * *

Emerald department

"Hey ricchan!" Kisa greeted him as he makes his way towards his desk

"Good morning Kisa-san" He said, opening his laptop.

"I'll attend your house warming party! This weekend!" at this he looks at his colleague dumbfounded

"What housewarming party?" He asks still not believing what the older man says

"Takano-san invited us over this Friday night and since it's our boss and you know. Haha" Kisa-san said enthusiastically

"I don't know about that" he muttered

"You don't want us to go?" Kisa-san asks pouting and looks away

"Ah! No, I'd love for all of you to go! Haha, Just surprise, that''s all"

"Really? Kisa asks his younger colleague

"Yes! Really." Ritsu just force a smile _'Takano-san, I swear. Sometimes' _he thought.

"Oh! Good then!" Kisa clapped his hand and turn his chair towards their Editor in chief's desk.

"Takano-san! Ricchan said we could go ahead!" he laughed

Upon hearing this Takano who's fake reading the storyboard looks up

"That's good" He says

"wai…wait! What!" Ritsu says a blush creeping up his face

"There's no turning back now, Ricchan!" Kisa says facing again Ritsu and widely smiling

"We also invited Yokozawa-san, Isaka-san and Kirishima-san"

Ritsu could only stare dumbfounded that he's just been trick.

* * *

At lunch

"I can't believe that you didn't discuss this with me" He says glaring at his boss and boyfriend.

"I did, Kisa-san asks you for me, and besides you'll going to accept either way right?" Takano Masamune asks his lover grabbing his hand across the table.

"Right?" He says while kissing his lover's hand which was withdrawn quickly.

"We're at work, Masamune" his lover reprimanded him.

"Okay, geez. Sorry" He says.

Their drive back home was a silent one, Onodera immediately makes his way towards the door

"Please, don't be mad. I just wanted to share this with them." He follows his lover closely when his lover turns around to face him.

"I am not mad. Just surprise" sighing, his cute lover made his way towards him and lightly peck him on the cheeks.

"Let's make the preparations once our schedule's okay. I am tired, we should sleep." His lover said making his way upstairs with him following behind.

At the last the day of the housewarming party, Takano headed home much earlier than the others, So he could prepare ordering the snacks and buying the booze as he drives his way towards their house, with the arrangement that Ritsu would come with their guest earlier this evening he set to work.

When the preparations are done and he's just waiting for the others, He was interrupted by a phone call….

* * *

Ritsu's

"So? Shall we go now?" Ritsu called everyone and made their way toward the car. Hatori, Mino, Kisa and Onodera on Hatori's Car, while Isaka-san, Yokozawa, Kirishima on Isaka-san's car.

"Will An-chan attend?" Kisa-san asks Onodera from his seat at the back

"Yes! She'll come with my Mom" He said when his phone rings

"It's Takano-san" He says and picks up the phone

"Takano-san, we're on our way now"

"Ritsu, I am going out. Ichinose-san's acting really weird saying she's going to redo the storyboard, you can start without me."

"Oh, Okay. Be careful then" He says feeling slightly uneasy

"Ritsu"

"Yes, Takano-san?"

"I love you" he blush at the sudden confession, he heard it practically a thousand times but still it makes him extremely happy, but he can't feeling uneasy and nervous.

"Yea, me too." He says and hangs up.

"He says there's some urgent meeting with Ichinose-san, we can start without him" he looks back to his colleague

"You're blushing. Takano-san said something sweet isn't he?" Kisa teases him and laughs when he turns a deeper shade of red.

"He did not!" He said

"You're a terrible liar, ricchan! Must be along the lines of 'I love you'" He laughed when he saw a very wide eyed Ritsu, looking away.

At last hey arrived at the front gates and he welcomed everyone into the house.

"Takano-san really did prepare the foods and the booze!" Kisa-san said while sitting down on the floor of the living room.

And not long after they were all drinking with the exception of Asahina and Hatori who's driving but instead drinks iced tea and eat.

It's getting late and still Takano-san isn't showing up this gets ritsu really worried and tried to call him many times but he isn't answering.

'_Maybe, he's really busy.'_ He thought, he look outside in hopes of seeing takano's car.

"Takano-san is really taking a long time, isn't he?" An-chan said sitting at the edge of the couch near Ritsu

"Yea, it's late." He muttered not looking at An.

"Did you call him?" Kisa approach them making the others do the same.

"Yes, I couple of times." He's getting agitated and nervous now. Where's takano?

"Did you call Ichinose-san?" Hatori interjected seeing as his younger colleague's worried face

"No, I don't have her number"

"I do have. Do you want me to call her?" Hatori asks flipping his phone open

"Yes, please. If you don't mind" Ritsu asks worried laced in his voice

"Good evening Ichinose-san. It's me Hatori, from Marukawa. I just wanted to ask if Takano-san is there, he's not picking up his phone." Hatori asks the star author.

"…."

"Okay, Thank you very much Ichinose-san" He shuts his phone and a worried look sporting his face which made Onodera's already erratic beating heart picks up its phase.

"She said, Takano-san left hours ago." He said making Ritsu slumped back in his chair, hands in his face.

"I'm sure, Takano-san just stuck in the traffic, Onodera" Isaka said trying to lighten up the mood.

When the house phone suddenly ring.

"Son, the phone." It seems that Ritsu just snap out of his trance and makes his way towards the phone. His heart it's gonna explode soon, the feeling is nauseating. He's nervous, very much nervous. He dreaded to pick up the phone. He's terrified. _'why?'_ he asks himself.

"Good evening" He greets.

"Is this Onodera Ritsu?" A man on the other line inquired

"Yes, I am." He said

"You are listed as emergency contact of Takano Masamune, Do you know him?"

"Ye.. Yes." He barely manages to croak out the words.

"I need you to go to the hospital now. He's car was hit by a truck and we think that he doesn't have much time left…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

Chapter 3

The pain. His heart. He can't breath, his whole body just felt really weakened, he can't seem to stand up. No… No. his whole being is shaken, He didn't even recognize the faces in front of him.

"Ritsu!" a woman's voice, An maybe.

"What happened Ritsu?" his mom.

"Takano-san… hospital" he manage to whisper

"Where?!" Yokozawa asks him but he can't speak.

"Unless you don't want to see him now, go on and be like that!" Yokozawa yelled at him who made him stood up and told them which hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Ritsu immediately headed for the front desk. A paramedic in his tow explaining what happened but he couldn't focus

"He's in the last room to the right, sir. " He heard all was a blur to him; he just wanted to see him, to feel him to convince himself that all is okay. He wanted to his smile, the sparkle in his eyes. To experience the love he has for him.

Amidst all the chaos going on around him, there he saw a figure barely conscious with the cords attached to him, IV drips, a bandage in his head. There lies his love, his first and last love. Takano Masamune. Saga-sempai.

He approaches the bed, kneeling beside it, holding his lover's hand tightly.

"Ritsu.." a weakened voice spoke.

He stood up and looks at him, No, He couldn't cry.

"Masamune" he muttered

His hand being squeeze though barely manages force himself not to cry to maintain his poker face but failing miserably.

"You…. You better survive this; we're going to have a good life! You said that to me. You made me move in with you. I… I am looking forward to it. I'm already… already…" he couldn't finish, holding on to his hand too tightly.

The others giving them space they needed.

"Ritsu… marry me." Takano smiled at him, tears threatening to fall in his wounded face.

"I'll marry you if you're okay; we're going to have a wedding. Okay? Just be okay now. Please.. Don't leave me." He said.

"Marry… me now. Ritsu. Okay? Let's get… married." Takano squeezes his hand.

"Don't leave me, Masamune." A desperate plea escapes his lover's mouth, eyes shut. Squeezing his hands.

"I don't have a choice. Love" He muttered forcing his hands to cup his lover's face.

"Marry me." He again said

The only response he got was a nod from Ritsu.

"We'll be your witness." Yokozawa stated.

They all approach Takano's bed.

Looking up to Takano once again, he notice him looking behind him, it was then he saw the bloody jacket he wore today. Retrieving it from the chair, something fell from it.

A box, A velvet black box.

"Open it." He said to Ritsu smiling

There he saw a two silver wedding band.

"I was… planning on proposing to you today." Takano said to his lover, he can see the desperation in his lover's eyes, the tears welling up in his eyes. As much as he wanted to live it seems that the universe is against him, fate is cruel. He thought.

"Let's start" Yokozawa said.

Ritsu looks down and slip the wedding band to his lover's ring finger, looking into his eyes he said

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether Happy or Sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always. I love you. Takano Masamune, my First and only Love." He finishes his vows, barely manage to stay standing as his tears were now streaming from his face.

Takano, weakened manages to slip the wedding band into his lover's shaking hand

His lover squeezes his hand, the beeps into the heart monitor's getting too slow.

His voice is almost too low.

As he uttered these words, "I love you forever, forever and always, please… just remember even if I'm not there; I'll always love you, forever and always. My first and only Love, Ritsu." He closes his eyes, a smile on his face.

A few minutes have passed his heart monitor flat lined…

He squeezes his lover's hand and kisses his forehead then his lips, tears streaming down his face.

Everyone present at the hospital even the nurses at their bedside, some had tears in their eyes, some we're sobbing and their friends cried hard, Ritsu preventing himself from breaking down muttered this words to his love.

"I love you. I love you Masamune, Forever and Always."

After muttering those painful words he slumped his tired body beside his lover's, clasping a now cold hands, he cried.

* * *

Gaaah. It's done. I'm sorry for the mistakes but I really wanted this idea to turn into story. The wedding vows we're from Forever and Always by Parachute. You should check it out its heart wrenching.

Also, The story is based on the song itself. Just modified it a little.

And if anyone here is a fan of Vampire Diaries, I'm pretty sure you could notice the line I added from Damon Salvatore's in this season finale. I bawled in that finale. I'm pretty sure you are too.

Well. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
